


Light

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: kiryuu Sento/Banjo Ryuuga
Kudos: 33





	Light

按下关机键，屏幕右下角的数字刚好跳到三，时间是凌晨三点，桐生战兔的一天才正式宣告结束。天才的头脑里回转的术式和数据，转换成为程序的编码，全都在蓝白屏幕灯光暗淡下去后，随着电脑引擎声消失的同时被暂时搁置。  
战兔站起身来，沿着不大的地下实验室走向对面的寝床，随着脚步，自动感应的夜灯便沿着步伐亮起。但即使不做这样贴心又便利的改造(当然是某物理学家的小小作品)，床边亮起的黄色台灯的灯光也足以让人看清该走向哪里。而这片暖色也同样照出了床上的另一位先客，天才物理学家的搭档，万丈龙我的寝颜。  
就算他没有用手挡住双眼，桐生战兔也能想象得出这张熟睡后会显得有点幼稚，张开嘴睡到口水流出来的属于笨蛋的脸。耳边传来的均匀呼吸声也表明，此时此刻万丈龙我正在相当程度的深度睡眠中。  
所以说肌肉笨蛋就是这里好，睡得好吃得香，战兔在心中感叹。  
咖啡厅nascita现在正以相当高的人口密度住着六人，毕竟是拯救世界的最后基地，就算条件有限也不得不暂时将就，平时总是打地铺睡在地板上的两人，像今天这样能够睡在床上的机会，倒变得稀奇起来。美空留宿纱羽家，幻德更愿意回他的单人床，一海不知去哪帮忙行踪不明，突然变成和万丈两人单独相处。  
不，应该说是终于变得两人单独相处，天才的脑子才以一种迟缓的触觉感到懊恼，好不容易才有的机会，却只和键盘耗了半夜，就算后悔也来不及了。战兔伸手去够台灯的开关，一边心情不好的对床上的人抱怨。  
“往里面睡啊笨蛋”  
熟睡的人大概是听不见的，但万丈龙我总是奇怪的反应敏锐，即使他在睡梦中。于是笨蛋真往里面挪了挪，还不忘嘴里咕哝几声，翻身露出一片光裸的腹部肌肤。  
那毫无疑问是属于男人的曲线，绝不能用柔软来形容，在暖色灯光下，肌肉的隆起呈现暧昧的光泽感，虽然每天喊着锻炼和蛋白粉，但是仍然保持了相当程度的纤细腰身，短袖睡衣和内裤遮住了其他部分，反而显得更加淫猥。桐生战兔那过好的记忆力里面又想起了上一次，在尘土和稍微有点汽油味的废工厂，他和万丈俩人缩在角落里做爱，他进得太深，对方根本站不住，腰软得不停往下塌，只好用手臂勉强勒住前格斗家的腰腹，下身往上顶，这简直就好像是被这根性器支撑着似的站着，万丈可能比他还要感到这个姿势的羞耻，很快就射了出来，精液就这样粘在他自己的腹部。  
回忆只要一开了闸门就关不上，万丈，万丈，像是要烧灼神经一样的甜蜜的欲望沿着脊椎爬上大脑，刚才还朦胧的睡意转变成了对面前人的索求，也不用去想，下半身的拉链变得紧绷起来，稍微有点难受。  
桐生战兔俯下身去，直接是从鼻尖到鼻尖的距离，沉稳的呼吸声就在耳边，感到的是温热的，有规律的气息，那只挡住眼睛的手实在是太碍事了，可是连这样也要开着灯等着他的那一份纯粹的温柔，让他的心又软下去，变得昏昏沉沉。  
不想把灯关掉，只好用手贴上对方的那只，一开始只是对那张微张的嘴试探的轻啄，嘴唇对嘴唇的时候感受到稍微有点不平的触感，毕竟都是不太讲究这些的男人，于是稍微用力的吸吮下唇，用舌头弄湿那点干燥不服的皮肤，才终于将舌头伸进对方口中。  
沿着齿列一直触碰到深处的粘膜，再细致的吸吮，就会发出口中唾液交合的水声，这时对方也像感受到什么似的开始躲闪，但只要稍微捏住下巴，再舔舐口中上颚，细微的挣扎就只能化作几声闷哼。  
当这个漫长的吻结束的时候，两人亲吻的口水已经弄湿了万丈的下巴，而那平时总是看起来不太开心，往下撅起的嘴巴也稍微变得红肿起来。身下的人已经稍稍勃起了，在刚才的亲吻时战兔就已经感受到了，就好像在恶作剧，隔着内裤用力揉捏一下，前格斗家就会发出像是被欺负的小狗一样可爱的呻吟。  
沿着内裤的边缘缓慢往下拉，果然一直藏在里面的性器就毫无防备的露了出来，就算是变成这样，万丈龙我也没有醒过来，而这时正义的英雄难得的开始意识到了一点歉意，但更多的确实让后背发麻的背德感。桐生战兔把对方的短袖睡衣卷起来，露出对方引以为豪但实际却没有附上太多肌肉的胸部，在刺激下前格斗家的乳头已经挺立起来，属于万丈龙我这个存在本身的全部就这样轻易又无保留的裸露出来。不管如何看，这确实是一副男人的躯体，在取回的记忆里，一直用做兴奋材料的从来都是柔软的胸脯和属于女性的下身，但眼前的无可置疑地对战兔更有着致命的吸引力，光是看着就比那些幻想中的要值得爱百倍。  
“原来我是homo吗？还是有这方面的资质?”物理学家的探究精神促使自我发问，可是即使这样也没关系，只要能拥有万丈，这些东西都过于无关紧要。  
于是战兔一边用嘴巴含住右边的乳头，一边用手握住了对方的性器开始抚慰起来。最开始是用手摸过柱身，万丈发出了一声惊呼一样的呻吟，只要刺激阴茎的内侧和龟头，对方的喘息声就开始带着浓重的鼻音，他的身体缩起来想要逃避这种刺激，又好像渴求似的颤抖。  
桐生战兔一边用手去刺激对方性器舒服的地方，一边急不可待的解开自己的皮带，就好像他们才第一次做爱那样急不可耐，牛仔裤绷得他难受，也不用再要额外的刺激，当取出自己的性器的时候就已经完全勃起了。他把万丈的腿分开，从中间往两边掰开，像毛头小子一样急切的想看看藏臀肉里面的后穴，但是对方好像不太愿意配合似的将腿往中间闭起来，物理学家只好直接把他的腿直接架在肩上，变成了一个仿佛已经插入了似的体式。  
当两人的性器终于碰到一起的时候，桐生战兔不由得发出一声叹息，炽热的性器触碰在一起，每摆动一次腰肢双方溢出的前列腺液体就发出黏腻的水声，加上肉体拍打的声音，仿佛这就是一场已经插入交合的强奸，仅是最后两个字眼就让他激动起来，万丈还浑然不觉的配合着节奏摆动起腰来触碰自己更舒服的地方，双方的精液起了润滑的作用，就算不用手去碰，战兔也感觉快要在在对方锻炼结实线条分明的腹肌上射精了。  
可是还不是时候，就好像是已经形成的习惯，桐生战兔一边摩擦双方的性器，一边用手去碰万丈的后穴，精液沿着会阴流进股缝中，但是果然还远远不够，仅仅只是试着插入一个指头就感受到被干涩又紧致的后穴往外推。  
果然没有润滑扩张还是插不进去，战兔放弃进去的愿望，但一边还不死心的不停用手去触碰前格斗家的后穴，好像这样就能满意。  
感觉快感积压快到顶点的时候，战兔把万丈的身体翻往侧面，这次从大腿后面直接插了进去，沿着大腿到臀部股缝的地方摩擦，而万丈龙我一直不停小声随着律动发出喘气声，即使是这样也不醒吗？物理学家反而担心了起来，随着肉体拍打频率加快起来，迷迷糊糊的声音才响起。  
“战，战兔?”听起来还在半梦半醒。  
“把腿好好闭紧，差不多要到了”于是对方听话的把腿夹紧了，桐生战兔顺势抱紧万丈的腹部，在冲刺射精的时候还不忘用力的掐一把臀肉，直到最后把出来的白色精液全部弄到对方的大腿上，感觉才心满意足。  
“你还没出来吧，我给你弄”万丈也大概在最后阶段了，被男人腿交也能感到舒服，这个念头好像给了桐生战兔一个闷棍，比射精时的多巴胺更让他有一种被奖励的感觉，用一只手套弄对方性器，再不停用小指刺激尿道口，很快万丈就一边抽搐一边射到了自己的腹部，就跟物理学家记忆中看到的一模一样。  
“啊，你到底在干什么啊，你这色情大叔”好像现在才回过劲来，射精过后脑子清醒点的万丈龙我转过身来，那双发亮的眼神里倒是没有责难，只是嘴巴又看起来生气的撇了下去。  
“抱歉，生气了？还有别说大叔”桐生战兔罕见又率直的道歉了。  
“也没有，快睡吧，快睡”万丈又笑了起来，用双手搂住了他，这是一个紧密贴合的姿势。  
于是桐生战兔伸头去拿床头放置的湿纸巾，大概擦拭了一下双方的身体，而他的搭档，伙伴兼爱人就顺手关掉了那盏台灯，等黑色的夜幕终于包裹住两人，下一秒属于一个绵长的吻。


End file.
